At Miku Hatsune's house
by watashi wa Ky-chan
Summary: Ky and her 11 friends study at a school where the Vocaloids exist. One day, Miku Hatsune invited them to her house a along with 7 other Vocaloids. What craziness will there be? Even if they are all sober... Eventually a two-shot, ideas are open. (I know, lame title.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, this is my first time writing using the Vocaloids. Second, this was part of a personal story until my phone was full of stories and I had to delete some. Third, personal story so expect some OCs. By some I mean 12 OCs. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****_obviously_**** don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_D-UTAUloid Class_

I walked through our classroom door with my 11 besties with me. This current month, we are studying at Vocaloid High School (I know, so creative of me!). Why? We're off for the month in our real school. My friends and I sat down on our respective seats, with a few UTAUs in front of me.

My name is Ky Mendoza. I am a Filipino and a capable singer and dancer. I am 14 years old, my skin is a light chocolate brown and I have a small figure. I stand at a pathetic height of 5 feet due to my scoliosis genes from my dad. I have brown eyes and dark brown hair close enough to black.

Right now, our tables were grouped in 4's by rows, also there was on the other side. So basically, there were 8 tables in a row, divided by a column. Yeah, so now on my right was one of friends, Rixi Umali. She was standing at 5"4, had white skin, beautiful black hair falling down perfectly mid-back. Her eyes were a nice brown and her talent was beyond my words. If you think she's a Mary Sue, well, she's not. She _does _have her right was, get ready for impact, her 'boyfriend' Alissa Torres. Rixi's actually straight until Alissa said sorry for everything she did in the past to her. Anyway, Alissa was a about my size, 5"3 and growing, her skin was a nice tan, her eyes were a strong brown and her hair was black and thin. Then on my left was Rae Cabansay, her skin was close to black, but enough to be brown, her eyes were brown and her hair was brown, layered. Let's just say my friends all have brown eyes and black hair. That's all I can say with my friends for now.

"Hey, do you think we'll be able to pass those comprehensive exams back at _our _school?" Alissa asked groggily while her eyes were forcing to close. "Hopefully, the teachers are kind enough to not put the stupid items on the exam,cause they're the ones who allowed us anyway." I said to her while I brought out my book for English. Not like I need to study this anyway. The English here was about Grade 6 level. We were supposed to be studying Grade 9 English right now. Hmph. Oh well.

**PAGE BREAK (:**

After a few subjects, we were out for lunch already. I walked just down the hall to the cafeteria, and sat down at our group's usual place at the cafeteria. "Jean-chan, are you going to house later?" Miku Hatsune asked to Jean. Jean Romulo, she was quite popular for her weirdness and crazy noises. She was tall at 5"6 and had black curly hair with tan skin. Beside her was her closet friend in the group of ours, Marga Mapa. She was the funniest in our group, whenever you g in a fight with her, you'll just end up laughing because of her sarcasm and the way she sees things. Margaret stands at 5"3, with skin like mine and straight hair. She was kinda fat in my opinion, but she's thinner than this girl I knew back then.

"Yeah, who else is going?" Jean replied Miku. '"Only Meiko-san, Kaito-sama, Rin-chan, Len-kun, Luka-san, Gumi-san, and Gakupo-sama." she said. "How about Mikuo, Rinto or Gumiya-sama?" Marie asked. Marie was a tall gymnast, 5"7 I think? She was dark as me, but she's more weirder than me. What the heck does that have to do with skin color?

"Mikuo-sama has projects to do with the others. It's only you guys and us!"Miku said with a smile. "Joy." Laura muttered with Andi and Andrea. Laura was 5"4, a bit chubby and dark as Rae. She wore red glasses and her hair was a mix of brown and black, poofing up with layers. Andi Vitug, well, she's also a bi , she's cool though. She's 5 feet like me and fat, but hey, I don't care. She's as white as Rixi, though her hair is thinner and dead straight, did I mention her voice is deep? Andrea Ponciano, she's almost like Laura, but she's 5"6 and her hair was short and curly, and she wore purple oval-shaped glasses.

"What did you say?" Miku asked sweetly. "Nothing!" Andrea said. "See you later!" Miku said and walked away to the rest of the Vocaloids. "Can I not go? I'm not in the mood To go to her house." Andi said. Sara crossed her arms and stared at Andi. "If you're not gonna come, you're just going to miss out the fun!" Sara said.

Sara was a thin, when I mean thin, I mean almost to the bone, girl who stands at 5"5. Her hair was short and curly, and her bangs were dyed red. Then there' Angel, she's a Korean who stands at a 5 freakin 9 at the age of 14. Hr eyes were small, but big enough to see that she isn't sleeping all the time. Her hair was dry and long, dyed a reddish-brown. Okay, I'm done introducing my 11 friends. Back to the story.

"She's right, Andrea! You better go or Slenderman will appear in front of you tonight!"Laura said in a weird voice. "_Anong _Andrea? I'm Andrea!" Andrea yelled. "Andi's name is Andrea isn't it, my sweet daughter?" Laura said while patting Andi's head in between her side and arms. Andi had a pokerface on and sighed. "ISN'T IT ANDI?!"Laura yelled. "Yes! Now let me go!" Laura let go of Andi as she started to fix her hair.

"Who knew, Laura had a daughter!" Marie said then gasped. We gasped family. "And Andi's 15! You're 14, Laura!" I exclaimed. "You gave birth before you were even born!" Jean said. "FETUSDULTERY!" Marga yelled out and everyone looked at us. We laughed then ate again.

"What's fetusdultery?" Jean asked, quite stupidly may I add. We all facepalmed and Jean did a 'I don't know' face. "It's made up you _bakla._"Alissa said. "Oh." We all banged our heads at the table.

"I swear, there's no person in the world who's stupider than Jean." Rixi said. "She's a _ttorai.__" _Angel said.

"If you think she's an idiot then wait until we go to Miku's house." I said and sighed. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the describing the 12 OCs thing. So there's Alissa, Rixi, Jean, Angel, Sara, Andrea, Marga, Ky, Rae, Laura, Andi and Marie. This is going to be a two-shot, by the way, why else would I leave it like this? Okay, translation time!**

**'Anong Andrea?!' - What do you mean Andrea?! (Filipino)**

**'Bakla' - gay (Filipino)**

**'Ttorai'- idiot (korean)**

**Also, if I got the chan, san, sama and kun stuff wrong, could you tell me which is younger or older? Oh, and ideas for Miku's house is open! Give me crazy and stupid ideas if you could, just not Truth or Dare, that's too mainstream, hehe. Thanksies! (Don't kill me if it's not as you expected!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I'll just stick to writing one-shots here. I have another account where I have more stories and friends, and my main fandom is a four-world crossover (Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons) Sorry for the 12 OCs like really, I am, but the more the merrier! Right? Anyway, since no one wanted to review (silently cries in the corner) I just did this. So, it might be boring to you. I was supposed to publish during April but then when I finished the chapter, IT GOT CUT IN HALF I WAS SO EFFIN MAD SO I JUST 'FINE'. I'm a fail.**

* * *

"MEGAN IF YOUR ASS DOESN'T GO ANY FASTER, I SWEAR I WILL WRECK ALL YOUR HIGH HEELS!" Alissa shouted at the door of the UTAUloid class. Megan screeched and packed up faster as Alissa cursed again. At 2:30, classes were already dismissed and thank the lord there was no homework given! The 8 Vocaloids and our group was impatiently waiting for Megan to pack up her things. "Is she always _that _slow?" Rin asked.

"And to think she's always the earliest to wake up among all of us." Sara said while typing on her phone. "MEGAN JEANNE, YOUR HIGH HEELS ARE GONNA BECOME FLATS!" Alissa said and then Megan ran to the door. "What the hell were you doing?" Meiko asked Megan. "Cleaning my desk full of papers." ...

SMACK! "WHAT DID I DO?!" Megan asked while she rubbed the back of her head. "That's for being a complete retard." Marga said and rolled her eyes at Megan's stupidness. "Yes, yes, yes, now let's go before Alissa starts to murder someone." I said as I pushed Megan forward to the front of the school. I swear, when Alissa's angry when she was just 10, she was strong enough to grab Angel by the collar of our school uniform, a foot above the chair she was sitting on. How did Rixi not see that again?

The 8 Vocaloids went ahead of us and 2 cars were waiting at the front of the school. "Since we can't fit in one car, Kaito-sama has offered to drive his car to my house!"Miku said cheerfully. The Vocaloids(except Kaito) went in one car, with Sara and Marie, the rest of us went in Kaito's car.

-time skip provided by an not-so-fun car ride-

Kaito stopped in front of, what looked like a mansion. There were huge black gates and a nice yard full of life. The mansion looked three-stories high, but I felt like it was wide and not tall. We all huddled at the right window to take a peek of it. "We're here!" Kaito said.

We stumbled out of the car while gaping at Miku's mansion. "Damn." Rixi said. "It's like you've never seen a house in your life." Gumi said.

"Never seen that much of a fancy mansion in my life." I said while still staring at it. "Yes, Miku's house is a marvelous gigantic mansion! Now would help me get your bags?!"Kaito yelled. We helped Kaito with our bags and put them inside beside a couch.

We stared at the huge sight in front of us. There were two staircases on either side, leading to the second floor, and another one just a few feet after. In between the stairs was a large hallway, doors or just those the ones with wooden frames around. In the living room, the ceiling was very high elevated and the walls had tall windows and a floral pattern on the wall. On the left side of the room, there was a flat screen TV, I have no idea how many inches. There was a small shelf under the TV, holding kinds of games, DVDs and game consoles. Couches surrounded the area around the TV and a coffee table in the middle of the square. On the right side, there was nothing but a wall filled with pictures and paintings of the Hatsune family. Under all those pictures, there was a table, a vase of flowers on either side and a picture frame with a simple Hatsune family picture. The floor was wooden tiled and there just so happens to be a dog in this house, a Yorkie... I think...I would know if it was a Labrador though... wait, or was it called a Yorkshire? Eh, whatever.

"Stop your gazing and let's go do something." Len said as he appeared on our right. "Miku-san, where's the ice cream?" "You know where it is, Kaito." 'Is there anything for us?" The other 6 said. Miku shrugged, "Be my guest. Except you Meiko. I don't have sake." Meiko grumbled a little as the 5 other Vocaloids dashed to the kitchen.

At that time, Kaito came back with a tub of ice cream in his arms, and a spoon in his mouth. "... How many tubs of ice cream did you buy?" Rixi asked while watching Kaito sit and eat his ice cream whole-heartedly. Miku thought for a moment. "I think 7. Different flavors, of course." she said.

Megan was stroking her imaginary beard with her thinking face on, "By any chance, do you have any seaweed or C2?" she asked. "Oh no." Sara said with Angel facepalming. "Both. I eat a lot that's why." Miku said. "But how do you stay thin?!" Laura said.

"She eats leeks, remember?" I said. "Says you, Ky! How come you don't get fat without eating vegetables or fruits!" Laura complained. "I must have fast metabolism then." I said.

The other Vocaloids came back, with their item in hand. Rin had her oranges, Len with his bananas, Gumi with her carrots, Luka with her tuna and Gakupo with just a bag of chips, it's in Japanese so I can't read it. "Where'd Megan go?" Angel said when she realized that the crazy girl wasn't beside her anymore.

Alissa and Sara widened their eyes and ran to the kitchen. There was one rule only to keep Megan sane: Don't give her seaweed or C2 and don't make her laugh. There was screaming in the kitchen, Megan's because hers always had a hint that she was being attacked.

"God, that girl is an idiot." Marga said and stomped away to the kitchen. "RIN DON'T EAT MY BANANAS!" Len shouted as Rin was holding up one of his bananas, teasingly pulling down the skin.

"Only, if you GIVE ME BACK MY ORANGE!" "NO!" This was going to take awhile.

* * *

3 hours later...

"GO MIKU!" "GO MARIEE!" Marie and Miku were having a dance-off to Bad Apple, I have to idea who was winning. Marie was in gymnastics before and she won a dance-off in our old school before with her classic helicopter move.

Marie and Miku were following the steps on the mat and on the screen, Rin,Len,Meiko and Kaito were cheering for Miku(obviously), Luka and Gumi were talking about a book, Gakupo was somewhere in the house. Megan was sober, but she was drunk in her own way after drinking 2 bottles of C2. Trust me, half a bottle got her laughing every 2 seconds. Marga was making her laugh while drinking her 3rd bottle, in a competition with Alissa, Rae and Laura. Goal of the game: try not to laugh when Marga is tempting you to while drinking C2. Rixi, Sara, Nicole, Andi and I were cheering and watching Marie dance. Angel was watching the game, sliding away from Megan when she _spits _out the C2 she was drinking.*

_anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare_

Marie and Miku were panting as Rin gave them water. "Who won?" Rixi asked, on cue the screen showed who won:Marie. Andrea and Andi cheered in truimph, Marie did a small happy dance as Rixi and I hi-fived, leaving the Vocaloids dumbfounded.

"Rematch!" Rin declared. "Rin-chan, Marie won, it's okay." Miku said. "No, I want to challenge-Rixi!" "What?!" she was pushed by Len and Kaito, she glared back at them as she stumbled on the dance mat.

"GO RIXI!" Andi cheered as Rin picked out World's End Dancehall. After that, Rixi was wearing a calm face, saying she let Rin win. Not long after, the screen said she won.

The Vocaloids cheered as Rixi shrugged. "LET'S HAVE A C2 PARTYY!YEYY!" Megan and Laura shouted from their table. Everyone went to their table, Gakupo turned the TV off and where the hell did he come from.

We sat around the table, Luka was just going to watch as there was an assorted stock of C2 on the side of the table that looked untouched. The table on the other hand, was a puddle of C2, the idea of how many people or times that was spat out wasn't such a nice thought.

"I'll clean it up." Miku said and stood up to wipe the table clean. Luka, Gumi and Sara followed suit. After the table was clean and everyone had their own bottle, Marga twisted up the rules a bit.

"Instead of taking turns, you'll drink all at the same time and I will still try to make you laugh." she said and we started to drink.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU LAUGH WITH MY DEADLY WEAPON."she said and grabbed Megan by the collar. Megan screeched in her bottle making Luka and Gumi across her, make a gap in the middle.

"And maybe this old audio of her." Marga said and played something on her phone.

_"GIB DEM BAK TO ME" "Please remind me why I am friends with you,Megan." "I DON'T CARE GIVE MY PHONE BACK, RAE." "Meg, you know-" "YES SARA, I KNOW, WRONG GRAMMAR. HEYYYY GIVE IT BACK-NO- LAURA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." "Meg, you're on drugs, I'm not even kidding." "Shut up, Alissa, now give me back my phone-WHAT THE?!" "Oh shit. Andi why did you just throw ice tea at her-oh fack." There was screaming in the audio and Megan growling in the background. There was a big splash then there was laughter. Megan just fell inside the pool. "Imma kill you when I get out of here! Y'all motherfathers!"_

Gakupo was only one who was trying to hold in the laugh, everyone else was not amused. "No? Then.." Why don't I like the smirk on her face?

"KUMBAYA MY LORD! KUMBAYAAA!KUMBAYA MY LORD KUMBAYAA!" She sang-no screamed out. We all spit out our drinks, the table mixed with...liquids. I was across Rin and we spit our C2 straight into each other's faces. Gakupo spit it out on the table and then doubled over in laughter, Luka put a disgusted face on as she tried to get the liquid off her face that Angel spit. Len's 'bangs' were half-drenched (ew.) from Kaito's spit while Meiko was holding in her anger at Kaito.

In summary: everyone was drenched in each other's saliva. Gross, I know.

Marga kept singing that song all throughout the rest of the day and we eventually got it stuck in our heads.

* * *

**A/N: That sucked. I have a terrible sense of humor forgive me.**

***- My friends and I do this in real life, in school. That was 2 years ago, our school banned C2 because of us. XD**


End file.
